Music for Her
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: An alternate universe for Code Geass.No war,just peace.Lelouch is about to confess his love to Kallen,through a song.Lelouch X Kallen.Spoilers may be included.Some harsh words are included too.
1. Chapter 1 Love Music

**Music for Her**

A little fan fictional alternate universe for Code Geass.Set on Ashford Academy.This fan fiction shows that Lelouch has his status as the Prince of Brittania retained,Princess Euphemia is alive,Nunnaly is not blind nor paralysed,C.C. is human,Kallen does not act sickly,but acted like when she is in the Black Knights persona as her own attitude now and so on.

I do not own Code Geass,as it belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Love Music**

It was a beautiful Thursday morning in Ashford Academy.Lelouch was studying as usual,although he tried to sleep when he can during any lectures.

After school,Lelouch was walking out of the academy's gate,but Suzaku called him to wait.

"Hey,Lelouch! Wait for me!" shouted Suzaku.

"All right." replied Lelouch.

Suzaku ran after him.After he reached Lelouch,he put his hands on his knees as he was tired.

"Hey,let's walk home together." said Suzaku.

Lelouch smiled,as it was his best friend who asked him to walk together.

"Sure,Suzaku." said Lelouch.

Both of them walked home together,followed to the way to the Ashford Residence.They bought some soft drinks on their way.

"Hey,Lelouch.The Music Day is on Saturday." said Suzaku.

Music Day is a special event that is held on Ashford Academy every year.It is an event that songs are played throughout the day.Students are highly encouraged to sing songs during that event.It has become popular for getting lovers to close,or to start a new love.

Lelouch pondered what Suzaku meant by that statement.

"So?" asked Lelouch,while drinking his soft drink.

Suzaku smiled widely.

"Well,that day is a perfect day to get Kallen-san as your girlfriend." said Suzaku.

Lelouch spit the drink he drank.Luckily,Suzaku was not on his way when Lelouch spitted his drink.

"What the hell!? Suzaku,you..." said Lelouch,angrily.

"Well,you like her,don't you? So go and get her tomorrow." said Suzaku.

Lelouch was furious,but it is true that he likes Kallen.He likes her ever since she enrolled at Ashford Academy.Even though she was sickly,he likes her that way.Kallen Stadtfeld is a beautiful,well endowed teenage girl.Red haired,charming,and smart.She has nice breasts,tight waist and hips,and great butt.She is half Japanese,half Brittania.

"You gotta be kidding me... Why that day?" said Lelouch.

Suzaku waved his finger in annoyance.

"Tch,tch,tch Lelouch... Saturday is a Music Day,right? You of all people know that day is perfect to get girls hooked up.You can go and sing a song for Kallen-san.A romantic song,okay? She will in love with you,guaranteed 100 success." said Suzaku.

Lelouch blushed.He doesn't like to perform in front of any crowd of the school students,especially girls.As most of the girls in Ashford Academy are crazy about him.

"A romantic song will do... Chicks dig on romantic songs." said Suzaku,with a grin on his face.

Lelouch hesitated.He thought _**"What if she rejects me,Suzaku? You asshole does not know what will happen if she rejects me... What if she doesn't like me? I will be humiliated for the rest of my life,if I was rejected in front of the school,damn it..."**_

"Screw you.No way I am going to sing in front of the whole damn school..." said Lelouch.

Suzaku whined like a girl a little,which annoyed Lelouch a lot.

"Oh,Lelouch! Come on,have some guts,man! You gotta be brave to get the girl of your dreams! Are you going to stay a virgin forever!? Besides,what if other guys are getting her already!? It's not like you are the only one who likes her!" said Suzaku.

Lelouch thought that he had a point._** "Good point... What if someone else are getting her already!? No way... I am not gonna let that happen! She's mine! But wait... My virginity...?"**_

"My virginity? Why do you care about it? Wait,did you lose yours!? Oh shit,don't tell me..." said Lelouch.

This time,Suzaku blushed.

"Well,I did it with Princess Euphemia... Three days ago,in my apartment.We spent our first night together,Lelouch." confessed Suzaku.

Suddenly,Lelouch became angry.He grabbed Suzaku's collar and raised his hand to punch him.

"WHAT!! What have you done to my sister,Suzaku!? You raped her,don't you!? You violated her,didn't you!? asked Lelouch.

**(IMAGINATION)**

Lelouch's wild imagination about Suzaku raping Princess Euphemia.

Euphemia was tied up on Suzaku's bed.Suzaku has an evil laughter,and his eyes were filled with lust.

"No,Suzaku-san... No,Suzaku-san... Don't do this to me... I am still a virgin..." said Euphemia,shaking on the bed.

"Heheheheheheheheheh..." laughed Suzaku.

Suzaku took off his school shirt.

"You have a beautiful body,Euphie... Hehehehehe..." said Suzaku.

Suzaku gets closer to Euphemia.

"No,Suzaku-san... Don't... We should do this when we are already married..." pleaded Euphemia.

"No,I am going to do now! Prepare yourselves,Euphie!" said Suzaku.

Suzaku lunged at Euphemia.

"NO!!" shouted Euphemia.

Lelouch's imagination ends here.He was angry to Suzaku for what he did to Euphemia.

**(IMAGINATION ENDS)**

"ARGHH!! I am going to kill you,Suzaku!" shout Lelouch.

Lelouch tried to punch Suzaku,but Suzaku evaded him and thrown Lelouch off balance to the ground with his Judo techniques,as Suzaku was more athletic than Lelouch.

"Wait,it's not like that! You see... That day is raining,right? We went back to my apartment after our date,as it was already raining.We were all wet,and we took a shower.After that,we sat close at each other,and the mood was getting romantic all sudden,and we started to... er,make love.Luckily,I have condoms in my apartment.So,nothing happened to her,except that she is not a virgin anymore." said Suzaku,with deep regret.

Lelouch was still angry,but he calmed himself down.He stood up,and adjusted his school attire properly.

"You better marry her.If you don't,I'll have your head on the top of the academy's roof." said Lelouch.

Suzaku was relieved.

"Gotcha.I will marry her,after we all graduate.Oh yeah,about tomorrow... Do you agree to sing a song for Kallen-san?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch still hesitated,but agreed to it.

"Yeah,I will,but keep it a secret.But what song I should sing for her?" asked Lelouch.

"All right.I am still trying to find some good romantic songs.Preferably English songs..." said Suzaku.

Lelouch suddenly had an idea what song to sing for Kallen.He took his phone out,and suddenly played a song,which is Japanese.

"Hey,what song is this?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch put a finger on his lips and shushed Suzaku.

"Shh!! Listen to it..." said Lelouch.

Lelouch played a song,which was a Japanese pop song.It has beautiful guitarplay,violinplay,and drumplay.On top of that,the song sounds great.

"Wow... This is beautiful,Lelouch! I didn't know that you like Japanese songs." said Suzaku,with amazement on Lelouch.

"Well,Japanese songs are great.They are the best to me.Japanese don't deserved to be condemned and be called as Elevens.They are human too,like us." said Lelouch.

Suzaku was surprised that Lelouch said that.

"Wow.. I didn't know that you are such a kind guy,Lelouch... I truly respect you now." said Suzaku.

Lelouch smiled.

"It was nothing.Someday,when I become the Emperor of Brittania,I will free Japan from Brittania.I will let them to choose their own future,not us.They shall be called Japanese,once more." said Lelouch.

Suzaku looked Lelouch with pure respect.

"Lelouch... That was touching you know... But I wondered... Why you live in Ashford Residence? You are one of the princes of Brittania." asked Suzaku,who was sobbing now.

"Well,I am bored sitting on the palace.It is time for me to venture on the outside of the palace.My sister,Nunnaly wanted to follow me so badly,that I have to take her too.Besides,the Ashford family are close to to my mother,Marianne.Shall I send the song to you,now? So that both of us can remember the lyrics by Saturday." said Lelouch.

Suzaku was in high spirits after seeing Lelouch's new side.

"Yeah,okay!" said Suzaku.

Suzaku took out his phone and waited for Lelouch to send the song to him.Suzaku received the song through Redtooth,and he received the lyrics for the song too.

"All right,this song rocks! I'll see you later,Lelouch!" said Suzaku.

Suzaku ran off to the direction of his apartment,while Lelouch returned to the Ashford Residence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.I hope this fan fiction are as good as my other fan fictions.

2.Please review if possible.

3.I love Code Geass,that's why I do this fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation Song

**Music for Her**

A little fan fictional alternate universe for Code Geass.Set on Ashford Academy.This fan fiction shows that Lelouch has his status as the Prince of Brittania retained,Princess Euphemia is alive,Nunnaly is not blind nor paralysed,C.C. is human,Kallen does not act sickly,but acted like when she is in the Black Knights persona as her own attitude now and so on.

I do not own Code Geass,as it belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Invitation Song**

Evening,where Lelouch already returned to the Ashford Residence.Sayoko,the maid greeted him back.

"Welcome back,Master Lelouch." said Sayako.

"Good evening,Sayoko.Where is Nunnaly?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh,she is in her bedroom now." said Sayoko.

"I see... Thanks,Sayoko-san." said Lelouch,with a smile.

Sayoko was shocked that he used a Japanese honorific on her,but she was happy to hear that as she was Japanese.She cried with tears of joy,but smiled too.

"Thank you,Master Lelouch! This is the first time in years that I was called with the Japanese honorific..." said Sayoko.

Lelouch smiled.

"You are welcome.I will have dinner soon,as I am going to see my sister.I'll see you later,Sayoko-san." said Lelouch.

"Of course,Master Lelouch.See you in dining room,soon." said Sayoko.

She bowed to Lelouch,and went to the kitchen.Lelouch walked and went to Nunnaly's room.Lelouch knocked Nunnaly's room.

"Nunnaly,are you here?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes,Big e on in." said Nunnaly.

Lelouch opened the door,seeing that Nunnaly was reading.She has beautiful eyes,pretty face,and long,clear brown coloured hair.She closed her book and smiled at Lelouch.

"Welcome back,Big Brother.How is school?" asked Nunnaly.

"Same as always." said Lelouch.

Lelouch was hesitating to invite her to come to school tomorrow,but still invited her to come.

"Hey,Nunnaly... Will you come to my school on Saturday? There is a Music Day event going on.Also,you always wanted to come to my school,right?" said Lelouch.

Nunnaly squealed in happiness,and she hugged Lelouch quickly.

"Yay! Of course,Big Brother.I will.Can Sayoko-san come too?" asked Nunnaly,who was in joy.

"Of course.She is welcomed too." said Lelouch,who was smiling.

Nunnaly was happy that she can come to the school at last.She always wanted to meet Rivalz,Milly,Nina,Shirley,Kallen,C.C.,Suzaku in school.

"Oh,Big Brother? Will Kallen-san come on that day?" asked Nunnaly.

Lelouch froze suddenly.

"Why she must be there?" asked Lelouch.

"Because,she is one of my best friend.Also,she is your long time sweetheart." said Nunnaly.

"Yeah,she is... Wait,how did you know that I like her!?" asked Lelouch.

Lelouch was super shocked,that Nunnaly knew that he likes Kallen.Nunnaly laughed a little.

"Well,you talked about her in your sleep.Also,she always mention you when we talked." giggled Nunnaly.

Lelouch was surprised,and eager to know what Kallen talked about him to Nunnaly.Kallen always visits Nunnaly and play with her after school.

"What did she talked about me?" asked Lelouch eagerly.

"Well,she said that you are lazybum,sleepyhead,proud,pimp and arrogant." said Nunnaly.

Lelouch was stumped,and angry that Kallen talked badly about him to Nunnaly.

"Well,besides that,she told me that you are cute,handsome,charming,smart,easy going,and cool,big brother." said Nunnaly.

Lelouch blushed.He never though that Kallen thought about him like that.

"Big Brother,you should get her as your girlfriend.She has nice body,that makes males attracted to her and females jealous on her.Also,she is a very healthy girl.She has nice breasts,nice butt,and pretty face.I think she can give birth to lots of children if you become her husband." giggled Nunnaly.

Lelouch blushed furiously red.

"What are you talking about,Nunnaly!? Stop it,you are giving me naughty thoughts now!" said Lelouch.

Nunnaly giggled loudly.

"Don't worry,she can satisfy your sexual needs when you are dreaming her,Big Brother." said Nunnaly.

Lelouch was beyond shock.He had a slight nosebleed.He will definitely having dirty thoughts about Kallen when he sleeps.

"Where did you learn that word,Nunnaly!?" asked Lelouch.

Nunnaly showed the book that she read to Lelouch.The book titled "How To Make Love".

"C.C. bought it for me.So that I can learn to make love someday,Big Brother." said Nunnaly.

Lelouch was angry now.She was furious to that mischievous,green haired girl,which was C.C..C.C. is a good friend of Nunnaly.She also likes to play magic,especially black magic for mischievous things.She always play with Nunnaly during free time,like Kallen.

Lelouch thought "Curse you,C.C.. You have corrupted my innocent sister!!"

"You are too young to make love,Nunnaly! That's it! I am taking this book!" said Lelouch.

Lelouch took the book away.

"I am going to eat my dinner now,so good night,Nunnaly.And don't talk that dirty stuffs anymore!!" said Lelouch.

Lelouch slammed the door hard,but Nunnaly was unfazed.Instead,she was laughing.

"Hahaha!! Big Brother,you are so funny! So you do love Kallen-san!" said Nunnaly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.I hope this fan fiction are as good as my other fan fictions.

2.Please review if possible.

3.I love Code Geass,that's why I do this fan fiction.


	3. Chapter 3 Song of the Past and Truth

**Music for Her**

A little fan fictional alternate universe for Code Geass.Set on Ashford Academy.This fan fiction shows that Lelouch has his status as the Prince of Brittania retained,Princess Euphemia is alive,Nunnaly is not blind nor paralysed,C.C. is human,Kallen does not act sickly,but acted like when she is in the Black Knights persona as her own attitude now and so on.

I do not own Code Geass,as it belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Song of the Past and Truth  
**

"I am going to eat my dinner now,so good night,Nunnaly.And don't talk that dirty stuffs anymore!!" said Lelouch.

Lelouch slammed the door hard,but Nunnaly was unfazed.Instead,she was laughing.

"Hahaha!! Big Brother,you are so funny! So you do love Kallen-san!" said Nunnaly.

**(FLASHBACK**)

A flashback,during last Tuesday... When Kallen met Nunnaly...

Nunnaly and Kallen was playing some cards together,in Nunnaly's room.They enjoyed playing and began to talk something.

"Ummm... Kallen-san,do you like Big Brother?" asked Nunnaly innocently.

Kallen suddenly dropped her cards to the ground.She picked up her cards,and blushed redly.

"Why do you ask that,Nunnaly-chan?" asked Kallen.

Nunnaly smiled cheekily.

"Because... You are always blushing when you around him,and you always try to hide your face when he talked to you." said Nunnaly.

Kallen blushed even more red.

"Err... You see,I just... Don't like him when he is around me,he is like a pervert when he talks to girls..." lied Kallen.

"Kallen-san,you are not a good liar." said Nunnaly.

Kallen froze hearing that,and blushed even more.

"Err... I guess,yeah... I love him.I really can't lie to you,Nunnaly-chan?" said Kallen.

Nunnaly was happy hearing that,but she kept her cool to cover her happiness.

"Yes.So,you really like him?" asked Nunnaly while giggling.

Kallen blushed more again,and nodded silently.

"I see... Why do you like him?" asked Nunnaly again.

Kallen was still blushing,and was pondering for the answer.

"Well... He is very charming,handsome,smart and cool.He is also very easy going.Although I always called him a pimp,but he isn't.I am so jealous to the other girls who are always chasing him around.Whenever they do that,it pains me that I feel my heart breaks..." said Kallen,sadly.

Kallen went silent for a while.

"I also liked him because he is not a filthy hypocrite.She willing to accept me as his friend,eventhough I am half Japanese.That makes me so happy." said Kallen.

"Aww..." said Nunnaly.

"Also,there is one event that makes me love him more than ever." said Kallen.

Nunnaly squealed happily out of curiousity.

"Oh,please tell me what happened,Kallen-san!" said Nunnaly.

Kallen laughed,although she was still blushing.

"Okay,haha.This happened few months ago..." said Kallen.

_**(RETELLING)**_

A story retelling by Kallen...

In a late afternoon,Kallen was walking back to her own home.She encountered some thugs on her way back.

"Ooh,a hot teenager!" said Thug No.1,who was wearing a gangster attire.

"Oh yeah,she is beautiful! She has nice boobs and ass!" said Thug No.1,who was also wearing a gangster attire.

Another thug appeared to Kallen's back.He wore a pimp suit.

"Oh yeah,babe.You're mine." said Thug No.3,who wore like a pimp.

Thug No.1 slapped Kallen so hard that she fell of to the ground,and carried her to a back alley.Thug No.2 quickly tightened her hands with a rope on a pole,while Thug No.2 tightened her legs with a rope on the pole too.

Kallen was scared,and was crying.

"Stop it,you freaks!" cried Kallen.

Thug No.3 took out a knife,and prepared to rip off Kallen's clothes.

"Ooh,feisty aren't you? I like that.Hey boys,hold her tightly.I am going to enjoy this..." said Thug No.3.

"Hey,Boss! Save us some,will ya!?" said Thug No.1.

"Yeah,yeah... Let's get started,boys." said Thug No.3,who was apparently the boss of the thugs.

The pimp thug was getting nearer to Kallen,prepared to rip off her clothes.Kallen was scared,crying,afraid,and lonely.No one was able to save her.

Kallen prayed,_**"Please save me,anyone..."**_

Apparently,her prayers was answered.Lelouch vi Brittania came to save her on the nick of time.

"Stop it,you filthy thugs!" shouted Lelouch.

The thugs and Kallen looked to the source of the voice.

"Lelouch!" cried Kallen.

"What is this? We have a pretty boy come to the rescue.Boys,work his ass up." said Thug No.3.

"Gotcha,boss." said Thug No.1 and Thug No.2.

Both of the thugs who are wearing gangsters rushed to Lelouch.Lelouch defeated them after a few minutes,but Lelouch himself was injured badly.Lelouch was bleeding from the mouth,and has some cuts on his body and face.

Kallen cried seeing him injured,while the pimp thug was afraid at Lelouch.The pimp thug held up his knife on Kallen's throat.

"Stop it,pretty boy! One more move,she's dead!" demanded Thug No.3.

Lelouch was angry to himself,as he bit his own lip.Kallen was still crying,and was terrified too.

"Damn it!" said Lelouch,with anger.

"Run,Lelouch!" shouted Kallen.

Lelouch was thinking how to save her,but he has not much options.He has to use Geass,the power which allows him to gain the absolute obedience from anyone.He got the power from C.C.,through black ritual and witchcraft.

"I guess there is no other choice." said Lelouch.

Lelouch's left eye suddenly changed to red,and a bird-like symbol appeared on his left cornea.

"I,Lelouch vi Brittania,command you to go and surrender yourself to the police,with your thugs too." commanded Lelouch.

The pimp thug's eyes turned slight red too.He obeyed the command.

"Yes,Master Lelouch..." said Thug No.3.

The pimp thug carried both of the unconcious thugs,and ran off,possibly to the police.

Lelouch's left eye returned to normal,and cut off the ropes that binded Kallen's hands and legs.

"Lelouch!" cried Kallen.

Kallen went and hugged Lelouch tightly.She cried hard on his chest.Lelouch blushed,but put his arms around her.Suddenly,Lelouch groaned in pain,as his stomach was punched multiple times by the thugs.

"Urghh..." groaned Lelouch.

Kallen stopped hugging him,and looked at his injuries with concern.

"Lelouch,you are injured! You should go to the hospital!" said Kallen,who was still crying.

Lelouch smiled,despite his injuries.

"Nah,it's okay... I hate hospitals." said Lelouch.

"But..." cried Kallen.

"It's all right.Let's walk you back home.It is pretty dangerous for a girl walking home alone." said Lelouch.

Kallen shook her head,and she has stopped crying,although her eyes were red.

"No,let's find a place to mend your injuries first.Let's go to a park." said Kallen.

Lelouch thinked for a while,and agreed with her.

"Okay." said Lelouch,smiling.

Both of them walked to the park together.Kallen bought some medical supplies for Lelouch's injuries on their way there.Both of them arrived at the park and sat on a bench together.The park was deserted,although only few people were around there.

"Let me apply some disinfectant on your cuts.Take off your shirt." ordered Kallen.

Without questions,Lelouch took off his clothes,revealing his injured body,with several bruises and cuts.His arms also has some cuts.Kallen was about to cry,but refrained from it.

"... Let me apply it properly,so don't move." said Kallen.

Kallen applied the disinfectant on Lelouch's injuries,while Lelouch rested.He blushed having Kallen rubbed the disinfectant all over his body,and his face too.

After Kallen finished applied the disinfectant all over Lelouch's injuries,she started bandaging his body.She also bandaged Lelouch's cut on his face.Lelouch blushed more wildly when she got nearer to him.

"..." Lelouch said nothing.

"There,all done!" said Kallen.

"Thanks,Kallen." said Lelouch,smiling.

Lelouch's lips was still bleeding.Kallen saw that and quickly took a styptic.

"No,it's okay,Kallen.I can do it myself.You have done so much for me..." said Lelouch weakly.

Kallen suddenly cried.

"No! You have saved me from those thugs! It is the least I can do for you!" cried Kallen.

She cried weakly,making Lelouch to give up.He let her applied the styptic on his lips.Kallen put bended down to the ground to apply the styptic on Lelouch's lips.Lelouch blushed again,as Kallen's crying face was so cute.

Lelouch thought that,_**"She was so cute... Even when she cries..."**_

Kallen finished applied the styltic,and put a small bandage on his lips.

"All done,Lelouch." said Kallen,who stopped crying.

Lelouch smiled towards her.

"Thanks,Kallen." said Lelouch.

"It was nothing,Lelouch." said Kallen,who was smiling too.

Kallen sat beside Lelouch.They went silent for a while,but Kallen broke it.

"Err... Thanks for rescuing me,if you are not there,I am going to..." said Kallen,who was sad.

Lelouch kept smiling.

"It was nothing,Kallen.Don't talk about it anymore." said Lelouch.

Kallen suddenly worried.

"But,you are injured because of me! If I walked with someone today,this would not happen to you..." said Kallen.

"It was unavoidable.No one can know what the future holds.Besides,boys must protect girls when they are in danger." said Lelouch.

Kallen smiled weakly.

"... Thanks,Lelouch.For everything." said Kallen.

Lelouch smiled again.

"No problem." said Lelouch.

Another silent went through,and Kallen broke it again.

"Hmm,Lelouch? Why do you take me as your friend? No Brittanians takes any Elevens as friends,except you.You even have Suzaku as your friend." asked Kallen.

Lelouch puts a finger on Kallen's lips,which made her blush.

"Don't degrade yourself.Don't berated Japanese to Elevens.Japanese does not deserved to be berated,or condemned.They are humans too." said Lelouch.

Kallen was shocked to learn that Lelouch was an open minded people,and not a racist,from his statement.

"I like Japanese.I like how they live,and how they befriended each other.They are cool people.I wished that I am a Japanese." said Lelouch.

"..." Kallen said nothing.

"You are half Japanese,aren't you Kallen?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen nodded in agreement.

"So,you shouldn't berated the Japanese.You have Japanese blood in your veins." said Lelouch.

Kallen was ashamed of herself,for forgetting that she is Japanese too.

"I am such an idiot... For forgetting what I am..." said Kallen.

Kallen started to cry.Lelouch hugged her,which made Kallen surprised.

"Lelouch..." said Kallen.

"Don't hold back,Kallen.You will hurt yourself if you hold your tears back.I'll be by your side." said Lelouch.

Kallen started to cry on his left shoulder,while Lelouch stroked her hair gently.He smiled sadly,seeing Kallen crying on his shoulder.

After a while,she stopped crying.Lelouch walked her back to her home.

"See you tomorrow,Lelouch." said Kallen happily.

"Yeah,good bye Kallen." said Lelouch,smiling.

Kallen kissed his left cheek,which made Lelouch both surprised and blushed.

"That's for saving me,Lelouch.Thanks." said Kallen,who was blushing too.

She opened the gate and bid Lelouch farewell.Lelouch went back to his home too.

_**(RETELLING END)**_

Kallen's story retelling ended here...

Kallen finished retelling the story.Nunnaly ended up crying.

"That was touching... My Big Brother is a hero... I didn't know that he likes the Japanese so much..." cried Lelouch.

Kallen smiled.

"Yes,he is... That is why I love him even more." confessed Kallen.

Nunnaly stopped crying.

"When you did first like him?" asked Nunnaly.

"A year ago.Love in first sight." replied Kallen.

Nunnaly giggled.

"Hehe.So it was one year already?" asked Kallen.

"Yeah..."

Kallen saw the clock is already 7.00 p.m..

"It is getting late,I'll see you later,Nunnaly.Please don't tell Lelouch about this." said Kallen.

Nunnaly smiled.

"Of course.Goodbye,Kallen!" said Nunnaly.

Kallen went back to her home.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Nunnaly's flashback ended here...

"I guess Kallen-san and Big Brother loved each other very much,without realising each other's feelings.Hehe." giggled Nunnaly.

Nunnaly went under her bed and took another book,which was also titled "How To Make Love".

"C.C. told me that big brother will do that,so she gave me another copy.Hehe." giggled Nunnaly.

**(--**)

At night,Lelouch was practicing singing in his room...

"Crap,this song is great,but the lyrics are hard like hell to remember!" said Lelouch.

Lelouch was frustrated.

"Great... Luckily,tomorrow is a public holiday... I have a day to remember the lyrics." said Lelouch.

Lelouch spent the whole Friday singing in his room,while memorizing the lyrics.Fortunately,he was able to remember the lyrics perfectly.Suzaku also able to memorize the lyrics too although he tooked a longer time than Lelouch.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.I hope this fan fiction are as good as my other fan fictions.

2.Please review if possible.

3.I love Code Geass,that's why I do this fan fiction.


End file.
